Stories of the Innocent
by Zero-Hime
Summary: What if stories were more than just a story? What if stories also had the power to become something sinister? And so the story of Jack Frost and Pitch along with the help of a surprise visit from the future! Will Jack be able to save the world this time? Will Pitch be able to confront his fears? And will this new surprise turn their life upside down? Rating may change.


**Author's note:** Alright not much to say about about this fanfiction. Only that this is my second attempt on writing one. This will probably not be as good as others that you may have read but please bear with me. Anyways this is a inspiration from a fanfiction called **_From the Darkness We_**_** Rise**_, and its Sequel; _**Into the Shadows We Fall** _by **Not Poignant**. Though there were a few errors in the fanfiction very few it was still a good read. And it inspired me of making a plot similar to those stories; I do hope to make some progress by adding a chapter every week or so.

* * *

"'Everything has a beginning as it also has its end, but what if there was no end? What if there was only new beginnings? Guardians of various sizes and species have been with man since the dawn of time. But _who_ was it that created the creator of the Guardians? Surely. this question has risen in the mind of every being just once.'" The young child told a story that was old as time itself. Jack, Nightlight, and Manny looked at the fading boy who was smiling despite the turn of events.

"You mustn't cry, Jack." He spoke with a tone that was aged beyond his years. The Winter Spirit in turn wiped away his tears as he tried not to sob. Meanwhile, Pitch stood behind watching with a sadden expression.

"Pitch, take care of Jack for me, alright?" The boy turned his attention to the former General who in turn gave a solemn nod.

The boy gave him a bright smile. His body was becoming transparent. He let his eyes roam over to the other guardians.

"You guys, keep up the good work.." He knew it wasn't long before the rest of his memory faded. Tooth was sobbing, as North comforted her. Meanwhile, Bunnymund looked sadden and Sandy gave the boy a sadden smile. The Palace's ground was silent until Jack decided to break the silent that hung overhead.

"Will we ever see you again?" His body shuddered with a choked sob that he desperately tried to hold back. Jack knew crying wasn't helping calm his tormented mind. After all this child was a son to him. The only and possibly the last chance they could ever be a family. After all it was Pitch who found the sobbing boy in the meadows near their home.

"Perhaps, if I gain enough energy and if I ever do. I'll be sure to find you guys again!" He chuckled even through this traumatic situation.

The boy had hope, dreams, courage, memories, and even fun. Jack watched in horror as the boy's voice was starting to get weaker and weaker. The Palace started to glow dimly before a earthquake began. The Palace was starting to crumble right before their eyes.

"Be- not.. friad.. will.. come back.. promise.." His voice was low and it was breaking up even as the child's soft humming was being lulled by the destruction around him.

Everyone had a look of sadness wash over them as the child stood calmly in the midst of the boy in turn gave them all a soft smile. His voice was gone he looked over at Katherine who had all of her attention on him.

_Katherine, please continue to tell the stories of the ancients. That book will record your stories word by word. It shall also guarantee that no one else but you and the next Story Bringer shall be able to use it. _His voice echoed through their minds as the child used his last reserves to speak telepathically with them as his voice was no longer there.

His eyes looked up at the people he saved. He just knew they could continue on. He'll return. He knew it was fate that he would return. Whether it be from another millennium or many a few eons before he came back. But he _**will **_return. The boy gave them one last weak smile as he faded into a small flare of light.

As the light grew bright it flared out until non of then could see only white. Covering his eyes, Pitch hissed as did some of the others. As the light died down Pitch noticed that they were back in Manny's palace.A small glint of light had caught his his attention. Looking down he picked up the old locket.

Jack had been wiping away the rest of his tears as he looked over at Pitch. The boy had certainly grew closer to the man he once called the Nightmare King. "W-What's that?.." His voice was raw with emotion. Pitch didn't know what to think as he looked over at his lover and companion. With a look of happiness he held out the pendant towards Jack.

"Take a look for yourself." Casually, Pitch placed the locket gently into his hands. Pitch watched as he shakily opened the locket. Looking around he gasped softly. The boy had been trying to ease their pain by erasing himself from their minds. But with the exception of himself, Pitch and Manny. They were left untouched by the child's powerful magic.

"I can't believe it, they don't remember him-" Jack started out but stopped when he felt Manny's hand on his shoulder. He did not speak but looked over at the locket. With a raise of a brow his eyes widened at the crest carved into the locket.

"Well, look at that. Our little starmaker was telling the truth! He was the Prince of the Heavens." Manny shook his head as he chuckled before looking over at Jack.

"I know what we have to do.. we have to do to keep that fear from spreading.. " Jack had a look of resolve in his eyes as he held the locket close to his heart. Pitch looked over at the Guardian who all looked bewildered and then smiled encouraged by Jack's words.

"Yes, Jack is right we must defeat the darkness in every child's fear!" It was North who spoke first as Bunny, and Tooth all agreed.

"But how? Those stories are making the nightmares stronger and for all we know it already getting out of control!" It was Katherine who spoke up next. She looked like she was trying to remember something but it never came to her. Her brown wavy hair was a mess and well, being somewhat human had its downfalls as she looked exhausted beyond belief.

With a grin Jack looked at the other and then smiled at Pitch. Pitch on the other hand had caught up to Jack's plan, who was fiddling with the locket in his hands.

"With _this_.." He held out the locket that suspiciously looked like it was glowing. The other looked at him and then at the locket.

"How can we use that, Jack?.." Tooth was concerned with her friend as she did not understand what the locket had to do with the enemies they were fighting. Bunny was equally as confused, but it was Sandy and North that understood the boy's thinking well to a degree to understand where this was going.

"Don't you see guys, this is the answer." Opening the locket there was a picture of a young boy. Along side him looked what seemingly to be a older version of Jack and someone who looked certainly like Pitch only that he was smiling softly and well his features looked much better and he was wearing something else that wasn't black. In fact if they looked closely they could see that in the other picture was the boy and Manny as he looked like he was playing with the young boy.

"I still don't understand-" Before Tooth or the rest of the Guardians understand Jack pointed to the book the child was holding in one of the pictures.

It looked like some sort of storybook for children. "_This_ is our answer, this book. If we can find it we can find something about these things!" Jack explained as the other slowly caught on. "We can use this to find more of these things and probably learn a way or two on how to destroy them!"

The others nodded as they started to slowly piece the puzzle together. "So if we can find this book. we might be be able to defeat these monsters?" It was Bunnymund who spoke out their unanswered question.

"Not _if- _but_ when _we find the book it can certainly help us." Jack was on a roll today. All the crying he did earlier had helped his mind clear up. And he felt resolved on finishing the child's enemies. Jack smiled as he was given a praised look by Pitch.

"Lets go then! We don't have time to waste!" North shouted as the others agreed. But before they could leave Manny stopped them. Sheepishly, North smiled at the tall lean man.

"Take this, it will probably help with the search." The man gave them a small bottle. In it there was something glowing. It looked like some kind of glowing ball. Jack smiled softly at Manny as he nodded to him. "Thanks Manny."

With another word they were instantly teleported back onto earth. They found themselves in the chaotic mess that was North's workshop. They had a job to do. But first they had to find that book. But the question was: _where do they start looking?_

* * *

Thank you for reading my second fic! I do hope I get some reviews!

Please help me plan on the first chapter how should I statr what should I do?! Heck give me OCs and monsters to battle!


End file.
